1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus such as an electronic copying machine for forming an image corresponding to, e.g., document paper set on a document table and, more particularly, to an image forming apparatus suitable for image formation of continuous document paper such as continuous business form paper.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional image forming apparatus, an image corresponding to a predetermined portion of continuous document paper set between a document table and a document press cover is performed first. An image corresponding to the next portion is formed in the following manner. The document press cover is opened, and the continuous document paper is subsequently conveyed to set the next portion on the document table. Thereafter, the document press cover is closed to perform image formation. That is, in the conventional image forming apparatus, continuous document paper set between the document table and the document press cover cannot be conveyed while the document press cover is closed. For this reason, image formation by this apparatus requires a very cumbersome series of operations and a long period of time.